


Tense

by PxnicAtTheMuke



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Massage, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Nervous, Pining, Pining Zayn, She cheated on him, Smut, Soon to be past, Tense Zayn, You have to squint, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, that bitch, ziam palik - Freeform, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxnicAtTheMuke/pseuds/PxnicAtTheMuke
Summary: Zayn can't sleep.Liam helps.Smut issues :-)





	Tense

Zayn can't sleep.

It has nothing to do with the city lights. Or the car horns. Or even Harry's snoring on the other side of the wall.

It has everything to do with the buzzing in his body. They had, had an amazing concert, everyone sounded perfect. Especially Liam.

Liam. That's his problem. Every time he closes his eyes he pictures the brown eyed idiot.

He groans again, turning back onto his side, away from the windows.

He reaches for his phone, against his better judgment. But he can't be the only one who isn't sleep.

He starts a group chat.

 

_ZaynM: Anyone awake?_

**Sent 3:53 a.m**

 

**Opened 3:55 a.m**

_LouisT: Stop fucking messaging us @ 4 in the bloody morning_

 

That causes Zayn to pout. Louis can be so mean to him sometimes.

 

_ZaynM: No need to get hostile. Just checking_

**Sent 3:57 a.m**

 

**Opened 3:58**

_LiamP: I'm coming to your room. Unlock the door_

 

**Opened 3:59**

_LouisT: If you decide to fuck please keep it down. Some of us ARE sleeping you nocturnal idiots_

 

Before Zayn can reply a knock sounds at his door. He shoots Louis a quick message.

 

_ZaynM: Fuck you_

**Sent 4:01**

 

**Opened 4:02**

_LouisT: Sorry. Harry already has that job ;-)_

 

Zayn shook his head at his friends antics. They were all crazy in their own way.

When he opens the door his breathing stops for a moment. Liam is in nothing but a pair of sweats and he has bed hair. He looks so cuddly and soft and adorable and fuck.

When did Zayn get all mushy?

"Hey," Liam grins, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Zayn's heart stutters.

"Hi," he whispers opening the door to let Liam in. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah. I was on the phone with Soph so I was awake."

Ouch okay that stung. He had been on the phone with Sophia. Zayn inwardly sneered.

It's not that Zayn hates her per sé. It's just... Well he hates her. She has everything he doesn't. And yeah maybe that sounds a little jealous but Zayn doesn't give a fuck. 

"Oh. Is everything okay with you guys?"

_Why the fuck do I keep setting myself up for pain?_ Zayn asks himself.

Liam shrugs, "we're alright I guess. I think she's cheating on me."

Zayn fish mouths cause what? Did he hear Liam correctly?

"What? Liam no. She ca-"

"I went through her phone," Liam said sitting on the edge of Zayn's bed. Zayn's heart hurt for his friend even though he was slightly happy.

"I'm sorry Li. She doesn't know what she's giving up," he said truthfully. Liam shot him a beaming smile.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I've seen it coming for a while. We've both had other... Interests."

Zayn opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a yawn.

Oh right. He was suppose to be sleeping. But he can't. Which is why Liam is in his room.

"Are you tired?" Liam asked. Zayn raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the clock. "Oh right fuck. Its almost 4:30."

Zayn giggled. He fucking giggled. Not that he'd ever tell anyone because fuck. He giggled.

"I can't seem to fall asleep," he said falling down onto the bed. Liam hums.

"Maybe I can help," he says. "Turn over onto your stomach."

Zayn does as he's told, slightly confused. Liam climbs over and straddles his back.

"L-Liam? What are you doing?" he asks a little breathlessly.

"Gonna give you a massage," Liam said as if its was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right, yeah okay. I think their is some baby oil in that drawer," Zayn said pointing to the bedside table.

"Why would yo- oh." Zayn furrows his eyebrows.

"Oh what?" he asks turning his head to look at Liam, whose face was red.

Liam waves the small bottle around, "I was gonna ask why you would need baby oil but I kinda figured it out on my own."

Why would Zayn need bab- oh _. Oh._

"What? No fuck Liam. It was a complimentary bottle," Zayn laughed. Liams mouth feel open in an 'O' shape which caused Zayn to laugh harder.

"Stop laughing," Liam whined, pinching Zayn's side. He jerked in response. He wiggled until he was on his back. He splayed his hand across Liam's ribcage and started wiggling his fingers.

"Zayn!" Liam squealed out, falling off of the Bradford badboy.

Zayn continued his torture upon Liam, loving the laughs that fell from his lips. His sinful red lips.

"Zayn," Liam whispered. Zayn's eyes shoot up to his face.

"Yeah?" he croaked out before clearing his throat. "Wassit?"

Liam flipped them so he was back on top of Zayn, straddling his waist. He bends down and runs his index finger down Zayn's cheek.

"I think you're so beautiful."

That shouldn't make Zayn's insides wiggle around and melt to mush. It's not like it's the first time he's ever said that to Zayn. It's not even his first time saying it in the middle of the night in Zayn's bed.

But it _is_ the first time he's looked at Zayn like that. Like telling Zayn he's beautiful is something he needs to do to survive. Like he needs Zayn to survive.

"I think you're beautiful too," he whispers. And no this isn't new either. He tells Liam this all the time but it's the first time he really wants Liam to look deeper into his words. To realise that Zayn isn't just saying that to his friend. He's saying it to his one true love.

And fuck. When did Zayn get so _girly?_

Liam's eyes were practically glowing in the dimly lit room.

"Turn back over onto your stomach," Liam mutters, standing on his knee's to give Zayn room. Zayn complied, ignoring the rolling of his stomach because this seemed to be new territory.

He heard Liam pop open the cap of the baby oil. He felt gentle hands press him farther into the bed, seeming to work wonders on his tension filled back.

"You need to relax," Liam said pressing the heels of his hands deeper into Zayn's spine. Zayn took a deep breath and let himself sink into the mattress. "Good boy."

Zayn tried to ignore the way his dick gave a twitch of interest.

_Down boy,_  he thought to himself chuckling silently.

"How does it feel?" Liam asked, pushing down firmer.

"Fuckkk," Zayn drawled out. He felt as if he was being unwrapped of all the layers of tension and anxiety and being replaced with relaxation and Liam. _Always_ Liam.

Liam smiles to himself, sliding his hand down farther, seriously close to Zayn's ass but he ignores it.

"Ah Liam," he moans, arching farther into Liam's hands.

Liam bends down and presses a kiss to Zayn's neck, poking his tongue out to lap at the small pool of sweat there.

"L-L-Liam?"

"Yeah?" he asked kissing down Zayn's spine.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you get relaxed," Liam said kissing right above the band of Zayn's boxers. Zayn's dick started to fatten.

"Yo-you don't have to," he said silently cursing himself.

"I want to," Liam said honestly, "do you want me to?"

Zayn nodded hesitantly. Could this be some kind of cruel joke? Surely Liam wouldn't do that to him.

"Then I'm gonna do it," Liam said confidently. He tucked his fingers under the waistband of Zayn's Calvin Klein boxers and dragged them down Zayn's legs.

He kissed his way back up, "this okay?"

Zayn nodded. Fuck yeah this is okay. _Keep going_ , he said mentally, too afraid to say it out loud.

Zayn fisted the sheet when he felt Liam's hot breath over his skin. Liam grabbed each one of Zayn's cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart, moaning at the sight of Zayn's pink fluttering hole.

"So gorgeous," he mumbles to himself. He bends down and licks a strip over the fluttering muscle, smirking when hears Zayn cry out.

He stiffens his tongue and prods at the rim, pushing in slightly. When the muscle relaxes slightly he slides his tongue all the way in, caressing Zayn's velvety walls.

All he could taste, smell and feel was Zayn. His mind was clouded with the boy.

"Fuck Liam," Zayn whines out, grinding back against Liam's face. Liam pressed the pad of his index finger against Zayn's hole, grinning when he felt it tighten. He gently slides it in along side his tongue.

He continues his beautiful torture on Zayn's lower half, sliding in a second finger, brushing them against that small bundle of nerves. Zayn was torn between pushing back against Liam or pulling away. It was all so much.

He never expected to be in this position with Liam Payne. His very best friend. But hell, he isn't complaining.

He tries to call out a warning to Liam but he doesn't quite manage. He feels his stomach muscles clench before he's releasing his load on the sheets. He shook with the intensity of his orgasm.

He whined when Liam retracted his fingers and tongue from him. He heard the sound of skin slapping. He turned over and saw Liam working his dick, staring at Zayn. Zayn's smirked at him.

"You gon' cum on my face?" he asks licking his lips. Liam nods furiously.

He climbs up Zayn's body and straddles his chest. He tugs on his dick two more times before he's shooting his hot creamy cum all over Zayn's face. It landed on his cheek and on his eyelashes. He licked away the part that was on his lips moaning at Liam's taste.

"Fuck Zayn," Liam panted out, "that was amazing." Zayn nodded and made grabby hands at Liam.

"At least lets throw the blanket off the bed," Liam said chuckling. He bent down connecting his lips with Zayn, realizing he hadn't done it yet.

He pulled back and cupped Zayn's cheek, "I hope this isn't a one time thing."

"I get tense quite often," Zayn teased. Liam huffed.

"I'm kidding. Of course it isn't a one time thing. As long as your okay with it?"

"I'm better than okay with it," Liam muttered bending down to kiss Zayn, once again. They pulled back when Zayn's phone started ringing.

 

**Opened 5:07 a.m**

_LouisT: I thought I told you to be fucking quiet if you fucked?!_

 

They both laughed at that.

"We didn't fuck!" Liam called out, banging on the wall. The could faintly hear a 'what-the-fuck-ever' from the other side.

After they had cleaned up and laid back down, Liam pulled Zayn into his arms.

"We have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

"Yeah but for now we sleep."

And sleep they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this even though it probably, really sucks
> 
> ~Marsie


End file.
